


Ryder's Rescue W.I.P.

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller
Summary: For Gorges/George aka Dorian and Edward's assumed identities to infiltrate with James, think Spork and Spatch from Butterbean's Café, with a sprinkling of Beastly from the original Care Bears mixed in. Edward and Dorian are not as dumb as they pretend they are, they are only pretending to be stupid, simple and slow





	Ryder's Rescue W.I.P.

**Author's Note:**

> For Gorges/George aka Dorian and Edward's assumed identities to infiltrate with James, think Spork and Spatch from Butterbean's Café, with a sprinkling of Beastly from the original Care Bears mixed in. Edward and Dorian are not as dumb as they pretend they are, they are only pretending to be stupid, simple and slow

**It felt like it had been three thousand years, six months and twenty seven days since Ryder last seen the light of day and he had no idea if any of his loved ones were alive or not, if it was day or night, Spring, Summer, Fall or Winter or what year it was.**  
  
 **There was a window in his cell yet it was up so high, he couldn't see outside. Not to mention the tightness around his neck from the iron collar that had been snapped around his neck by Borris as a way to keep him from returning to his home, the chain attached to the collar was so short, there were only eight links from the collar to the wall which made going anywhere impossible not to mention the shackles on his ankles and wrists with five links from the cuff to the wall.**  
  
 **Every night up until three weeks ago, he'd received food on a wheeled tray like clock work then suddenly nothing came and oh the hunger pangs he'd felt from his empty stomach were enough to knock the wind out of him.**  
  
 **As the days wore on and his hunger grew unbearable, Ryder thought back to the day of the mysterious carnival that had appeared in the meadow seemingly overnight, and how while at the back of the Carnival where all the booth games were located, he'd suddenly developed an unbearable headache that made thinking clearly impossible and churned his stomach something fierce so he'd gone and found a bench to sit on and try to relax while his kids had fun in the carnival.**  
  
 **Unfortunately, the dizziness, nausea, and pounding in his head got to the point where he'd passed out and when he woke he was chained to the wall in a prison with absolutely no clear idea as to how he'd ended up there.**  
  
 **Metal door slowly creeks open to reveal Titan dressed in his formal clothes**  
  
 **Titan walks into Ryder's cell and stops five feet away saying:** The time has almost arrived for you to do my dirty work for me.  
  
 **Ryder looks up saying:** What dirty work?! Just let me go home! I Have been here long enough!  
  
 **Titan:** Now why would I do something stupid like letting you go? Everyone has given up searching for you ages ago! They've resigned themselves to the fact you're never going to return home again. More to the point, they've all resigned themselves to the fact that you lost your life three days after going to the carnival when your carriage was robbed by roadside bandits who killed you after taking anything of value.  
  
 **Ryder horrified by what he'd just heard puts his head in his hands allowing pent up years to call shakily saying:** No! Oh heavens no! Raider! My children! Father! Mother! **(Quietly groans as yet another painful hunger pain ripped through his stomach)**  
  
 **Titan notices how hungry Ryder had become and grabs the nearest goon saying:** Why has he not been fed?! How long has it been since you morons last fed him?!

 **Ryder:** The last time anything was brought in here was almost two months ago and it was inedible! Don't get me started on what was supposed to be called 'drinks'.

 **Titan:** If I'm to use him the way I want to use him, he needs to be fed and have the strength to undergo extensive training! Go and get the food trolley and load it up with decent food and drinks you idiots! **(Watches as his lackeys scrambled out the door to go to the kitchen for the trolley and load it up with food and drinks saying) You just can't find good help these days, I guess you take what you can get! Just how are your banquet manners?! Oh silly me, you're royalty! You've been brought up to have exquisite manners for every occasion! (Snaps his fingers and says to the tailor)** Jaq, the clothes!

 **Jaq wheels in a clothing rack filled with various clothes saying:** Clothing for every occasion including a banquet.

 **Ryder looks up at the rack saying:** What do I need those for?! I am never allowed out of here.

 **Titan:** You have a wedding banquet to attend

 **Ryder tiredly replies:** As to whom is getting married?! I am already married with children from whom you have kept me from. When are the nuptial's supposed to be taking place?!

 **Titan:** Tsk tsk tsk tsk! You're not getting married, I am! To a beautiful wonderful girl with eyes a deep blue and hair as black as the night sky

 **Ryder groans as yet another hunger pain ripped through his empty stomach as he managed to say:** Oh so hungry!

 **Titan finally hears the food trolley rolling up the hall and says:** It took you dimwits long enough to get him something to eat!

 **Gorges:** Eh it's not our fault! 

**George:** Yeah, Chefy's in a rotten mood t'day and we had to wait for him to leave the kitchen before loading up the trolley with food except he had no good food so we had to go see Carly and Eddie for food in their kitchen.

 **Titan:** It'd better be edible food!

 **Gorges/George glance nervously at the other and say:** We couldn't find anything edible in Chefy's kitchen so we had to go to the other kitchen and got loads of good food and drinks from Carly and Eddie! They have all the good, sanitary, edible food. Chefy only keeps leftovers from weeks ago that he cuts the mold and mildew off of.

 **Jaq uncovers the food and says:** We have a wide variety of foods and drink for you to choose from

 **Ryder:** Just leave everything on the trolley and I'll pick out what I do and don't want to eat and drink, it'll be faster that way. Then again, how am I supposed to eat if I can't leave this bed?!

 **Titan:** Who said to chain him like a wild animal?

 **Jaq:** Mira stated it was for his own 'safety' so she had Borris chain him to the wall like an animal. You know Mira, She doesn't listen to anyone.

 **Titan:** She'll listen to me!

 **Jaq pulls out his comlink and calls Mira saying:** Your Father wants Mira and Borris down here NOW.

_**Millanni:** Borris!, Mira! father wants to see you both NOW!_

_**Borris:** Oi oim eatin! Can't I even have me own supper?! Wot does he wont this time?!_

_**Millanni:** Don't be so stupid and go find out! It's probably about the prisoner you chained up on Mira's orders!_

_**Borris:** Then why don't you get Mira to come?! It was 'er idea! Said the prisoner would get violent and try to escape._

_**Titan:** _Don't you get mouthy with me! Otherwise you and Chefy can go find elsewhere to sleep and work for the rest of your life! Bring that simpering piece of crap Mira with you!  
  


**Twenty minutes later**

  
  
**Mira breezes into the cell saying:** Dahlings what can the fabulous Mira do for you?!  
  
 **Titan:** When I said bring him here, I specifically said lay him on the bed and LEAVE! The door will shut, lock and disappear behind you! Where in there did I say to chain him to the wall?!  
  
 **Mira disgustedly looks Ryder up and down saying:** That pile of trash needs to be chained like an animal, he's nothing but an animal that doesn't deserve food.  
  
 **Titan:** Excuse me?! Who pays whose salary around here?! If you want to keep being paid, keep living where you're living and living the lavish lifestyle you have, YOU'LL DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD TO DO EXACTLY HOW YOU'RE TOLD TO DO IT! DO WE UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER MIRA?!  
  
 **Mira:** Fine, fine! I don't have anything to do with him anymore anyways.  
  
 **Jaq:** It's a good thing you don't! You don't starve someone because you don't like them. So you don't want him at your reception?!  
  
 **Titan:** No, I just realized someone will recognize him and try to do something stupid. Leave the trolley with the food and drinks here for him to be able to eat. Before you leave Jaq, remove his restraints so he can get to the food trolley!  
  
 **Jaq holds out his hand to Mira and says:** Key to his restraints Mira, I know you're sleeping with Borris!  
  
 **Mira heaves a sigh and pulls the key out of her dress pocket saying:** Fine fine, whatever. Here! **(Plops the key in Jaq's hand then follows Titan, Gorges and George out the door)**  
  
 **Jaq walks over to the bed where Ryder sat and unlocks all five restraints saying:** Now you'll be able to get to the food on the trolley. **(Turns and leaves allowing the barred door to slam shut followed by the sliding wall to slide over the bars)**  
  
 **Ryder stands up and for the first time, freely walks over to the trolley, lifts the lid to see what was on the platters and finds a wide variety of food and drinks thinking:** _Someone's gone to extreme lengths to ensure I get fulfilling food and drinks!_  
  
 **Meanwhile Jaq had split off from the group and hid in a concealed room where he called in to his HQ to report on Ryder**  
  
 **Jaq pulls out and turns on his comlink then hits the red button to connect to Base saying:** Boss?! It's James   
  
_**Sierra:** Go ahead is he alright?!_  
  
 **James:** Just got through giving him a trolley filled with food and drink. They had him chained to the wall like a wild animal. I unchained him so he's free to move about his cell, dimwit thought about allowing him to be a server at his wedding banquet but changed his mind out of fear that someone would recognize him.  
  
 _ **Sierra:** Not good. I need him out of that cell so Gregg and Gio can get in there to leave the basket! We can't have him in there when they're working! Plant the thought of a wig in_  
 _Titan's pea brain and work it until he changes his mind!_  
  
 **James:** Shouldn't be too hard to get him to change his mind... a few subtle suggestions and he'll go right back to the cell, give him the server uniform and make him part of the staff. That ought to last the whole night. I should warn you, he's invited Raider and the kids to the wedding and subsequent banquet!  
  
 _ **Sierra:** Good! The longer he's out of that cell, the quicker I can do what I need to do to make it more comfortable for him. In the tickle trunk, there should be a blond wig for him to wear! All servers must wear gloves so the entire outfit is in the tickle trunk. As for me, I have to go try and talk to Blaine. Absolutley NOT! Blaine won't let his daughter in law and grandkids go to the wedding and subsequent banquet! _  
  
**James confused:** Talk to Blaine?! What's going on with you and Blaine?!  
  
 _ **Sierra heaves a sigh saying:** Too long a story for too short a window of time. Bullet point version is, he's been convinced by Jerome that I'm the one that set this up. He refuses to listen to anyone who says I was working elsewhere when Ryder vanished. Right now Skye's talking sense into him, trying to get Blaine to go to where the carnival mysteriously set up shop. She's convinced there's clues there. _  
  
**James:** Yes like some fresh clothes, somehow someway bring in a tub for him to bathe in! He's beginning to smell a little ripe.  
  
 _ **Sierra:** I know he's starting to smell a little ripe, when Titan's gone for his honeymoon, ensure the guest bath tub has been filled with clean hot water with plenty of bath stuff, then go get Ryder out of his prison, into the spare guest room for a bath then get him back to his cell and make it look as though nothing happened or I'll have them move the tub into his cell so he can bathe there._  
  
 **James:** Titan will be gone for at least a year for his honeymoon, Mira's on her way out with Borris they just got their walking papers a few minutes ago and his 'daughter' won't give him the time of day so she won't tell anyone if Ryder's free or not. She can be useful in some way.  
  
 _ **Sierra:** If you can, tell Millanni everything and see if she and her fiancé will help you. For now, get him out of that cell, into that spare hidden bedroom so he can have a bath! Poor guy probably needs it more than anything else. **(Hears her second line beep and says)** Well, it seems like Blaine's ready to listen and work with me! Plant the thought of Ryder working as a server into Titan's head to get him out of that cell so we can try to bring in some stuff for him! I have to go but keep me updated as often as possible, I don't want my last battle to be with someone I care for who has a wife and small children waiting for him to return home to them._  
  
 **Jaq:** I'll keep you up-to-date with what's going on. **(Turns off his com-link, shuts the lid, puts it in his pocket and exits the bedroom heading directly to where Titan was sitting in the library saying)** You know, if you don't want anyone to recognize him at your reception, you could always oh I don't know, make him wear a wig on his head to cover his  
original hair color.  
  
 **Titan:** I never thought of a wig! Do you even have a wig to put on his head so no one knows who he is?

 **Jaq:** Of course I do! I was once in a travelling Theater Troupe, I still have a trunk full of mint condition wigs in all hair colors. His current hair color is medium-light brown so I say we make him sunshine blonde  
  
 **Titan:** Go do it! Get the Sunshine Blonde wig and server uniform and shoes to take to him!  
  
 **Jaq turns and heads out of the library to his room where he opened the door and reached in to grab the duffel bag off the table inside the door then heads back to Ryder's cell where he swipes his key card to open the door saying:** You are to come with me and get out of that hideous outfit and into this server's uniform!  
  
 **Ryder looks up from his meal and swallows what was in his mouth saying:** I beg your pardon? You want me to do what?!  
  
 **Jaq leans outside the door and ensures no one was around then says:** Listen to me and listen to me carefully, just do what I tell you. Orders are from Sierra who is working on getting you out of here before her final battle with Titan's boss. **(Removes his hot itchy wig allowing his natural hair to breath then says)** It's me, James.  
  
 **Ryder:** James?! What are you doing working for Titan?!  
  
 **James heaves a sigh saying:** I don't work for Titan. I've actually got him thinking I'm on his side. I work with Sierra who is trying to unravel how you ended up here in the first place and what Titan wants with you.  
  
 **Ryder confused:** You work for who?!  
  
 **James heaves a sigh and says:** Do you remember your closest friend?

 **Ryder thinks backwards and says:** You mean Teddy?! Ares and Arianna's son?  
  
 **James:** Bing bong! Sierra's his oldest daughter. When she was about eight, the Hunters came through and split into two groups: the peaceful hunters who wanted nothing more than to observe and learn and the other group that sought nothing more than to destroy any and all magic users though they themselves were magic users.  
  
 **Ryder:** How long have I been in here if Teddy's got kids?!  
  
 **James:** Sierra and Axel are both sixteen, when was the last time you seen Teddy?! Wait a minute! Of course! Now I realize why Mira had Borris restrain you!  
  
 **Ryder:** Now I am confused!   
  
**James:** Mira has the ability to warp peoples memories. What is the last memory you have before you woke up here?!  
  
 **Ryder thinks backwards and says:** A mysterious carnival appeared in the meadow seemingly overnight, and while at the back of the Carnival where all the booth games were located, I suddenly developed an unbearable headache that made thinking clearly impossible and churned my stomach something fierce so I'd gone and found a bench to sit on and try to relax while the kids had fun in the carnival. Unfortunately, the dizziness, nausea, and pounding in my head got to the point where I passed out and when I woke he was chained to the wall in a prison with absolutely no clear idea as to how I ended up there.  
  
 **James:** I knew it! That's Mira's doing! I live on the other side of that meadow and I know for a face there was no Carnival! It was Mira's Illusion and Titan has no idea what she's been doing! It was all a hallucination caused by Mira! Did you eat anything at that carnival?!  
  
 **Ryder thinks back and says with dread:** Oh no  
  
 **James:** What did you eat?!  
  
 **Ryder thinks back to what he'd eaten that day and says:** Some sort of jam filled pastry. I was starving by the time we got back to where all the rides were set up though strangely, I'd eaten a big breakfast and was stuffed by the time we left home and I never allow the children to eat things that are pre-made! They have food sensitivities and I don't allow them to eat just anything unless we can watch it being made infront of us to avoid their food allergies being triggered!  
  
 **James:** That's how Mira got you! She put a drug in that jam and in the sugary coating before baking it. That's why it took her so long to make you one and why she wouldn't allow you to watch her make the sugary sweet confections! She was dosing it with just enough to render your perception of the empty field to be a Carnival!


End file.
